


【All爆】来玩捉迷藏吧🔞

by Pinkonyourpillow



Category: all爆
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkonyourpillow/pseuds/Pinkonyourpillow
Summary: 💛混邪万圣节pa↓↓↓幽灵出＋吸血鬼轰＋小红帽切×狼人咔4P💛黑童话大杂烩OOC恶趣味预警💛是共享胜己的怪味黑童话炖肉雪梨冬瓜汤💛含有以下要素【宠物/淫⚠纹/精神控制/道具/女装攻×1等其他●●要素】💛520看可爱爆豪在线吃J（你滚）总之天雷滚滚请注意避雷！！！！⚠⚠⚠⚠





	【All爆】来玩捉迷藏吧🔞

00.

 

【小胜，轰君数到三的时候就会解开你项圈上的锁链哦】

飘在天花板上的那一坨白白绿绿有着滚圆大眼睛的幽灵掂了掂手里的红色沙漏。

【然后...】

他晃了晃手指好让窝在吸血鬼脚边像狐狸犬一样的黄色小球注意到他，在看到被称作小胜的毛球龇牙咧嘴的哧哧威吓样，他将沙漏翻了个身。

【小胜有十五分钟的时间把自己藏起来】

幽灵空灵的嗓音听起来犹如稚气未脱的少年，他眯眼露出一个大大笑容，结着厚厚茧子的手指兴奋的磨搓着沙漏边缘的木椽，一点都不害怕狼崽嘴里亮出的尖牙——他甚至想再揉一揉那头蓬松的金毛但还是忍住了。

【好不容易用打扫城堡换来的机会这次可要好好珍惜...再被抓住一次的话我们之间的契约可就生效了】

他轻飘飘的从天上跳了下来，轰刚好数到了三，红白杂发的年轻吸血鬼一松开手中的锁链，缩在他脚边一团的黄色小毛球便噌的一下蹿了出去。

【绿谷...这次爆豪还会回来吗】

吸血鬼的脸上看不出情绪变化，连声音都不曾有过起伏。他依旧慢半拍的眨了眨眼，望着手里空空的一条红色印子——那是铁链快速摩擦灼烧出的小伤，随后松开脖颈上规整系着的白色领结。

【嗯？】

半透明的幽灵飘到窗前，噗——的一下透过玻璃穿了出去，他朝吸血鬼挥了挥手，指着矮灌木丛向两边突突分开的一道黑影。

【所以我们才要玩捉迷藏啊】

他垫脚望向身后的石钟，宛如尘埃一般融入了阳光中。

 

01.

 

那团小小的毛球跑起来就像一块金色的太阳碎片，在钻过城堡结界之后忽然嘭、的一下涨大了，小小的尾巴变得蓬松又结实，连接的那块尾巴骨弯曲着向前嘎吱嘎吱的长开了。少年维持着四脚着地的奔跑方式野兽一般前行，直到几分钟之后他的骨骼终于复原成了人形的样子。

那是有着漂亮金发的狼少年，从古怪的城堡逃出来的时候是虚弱的兽型，多数的力量也被里面不死的两个老妖怪吸走了。别说是反击，现在的他除了脖子上那条该死的项圈，衣不裹体连条内裤都没有，只能羞涩的蜷起尾巴挡，为此脸上印上一抹羞红。

【可恶、！那群杂鱼！！！！！！】

他一边向前奔跑嘴里骂骂咧咧的完全不像先前小兽型的乖张样子，那双眼闪啊闪，像一柄  
锐利的剑。树丛随着他跑过发出刺啦刺啦的响动，看似粗鲁的动作却没折断一根嫩芽，连脚印都没留下半个。

【迟早老子会把力量取回来然后杀你们个片甲不留！！都给我洗干净脖子等着吧】

【还有之前的屈辱——加、倍、奉、还！】

可恶！一想起之前那些屈辱的日子，火气就控制不住的往上窜。

那两个混蛋竟然把他当宠物，每天有病一样的撸撸撸，还要被抱在怀里睡觉！呸呸呸、这就算了竟然还让他用自己漂亮的尾巴打扫那个脏不拉几全是蜘蛛网的破城堡、他又不是狗！！！

【呕、！】

他翻了个白眼，吐出舌头吃味的呸呸两声，在心里骂了不知道多少遍还是没忍住找棵可怜的树干泄愤。

[鬼才想要回去那个破地方！]

树干被打的歪曲变形留下一道三指的抓痕，狼人狠狠撒了一通气，终于心里舒畅些了。但这不必要的动作却惊动些别的，远处灌木瑟瑟抖动着毫无章法的东一块西一块的扭动。

【沙沙、沙】

竖在头顶的狼耳朵因为谁踩在树枝上发出的细碎响声动了动，爆豪撒气的动作停在空中困惑的张了张嘴。

【哈！？】

如果他没被施什么奇怪的咒语的话，按照感觉来算他离开古堡也不过才五分钟不到的时间。

[操、那两个不要脸的杂鱼竟然出尔反尔]

狼人努了努嘴，不屑又觉得恶心的拧起眉头，他没有衣服更别提武器了，但好在狼人本就有属于它们的一口好牙以及现在收拢着逐渐锋利伸出的白色指甲。

[哼、来一个杀一个]

那双眼里闪过浓烈的杀意，在脚步声突然窜出的时候，他弓起身子低吠着向猎物扑去。

【去死吧！！！！！混蛋吸血鬼！！！！！】

沙沙沙、却从草丛里钻出了一头红发的少年。

【诶、】

【诶诶诶诶诶？？？？？？！！！！】

少年惊慌失措的看着面前突然扑来的赤裸狼人，红色的裙子被利风刮起露出两条结实的大腿，他肯定是被吓到了，但却勇敢的从手里挎着的篮子里拿出了——一罐不知名的粉色喷瓶。

【哇！！！男子汉哦哦哦！！！！！！！！】

他抬手捂住自己的眼睛，嘴里大声嚷嚷着奇怪的东西就用那一罐小小的东西嘶——嘶——嘶喷了爆豪一身。

【咳咳、咳、什...咳咳...什么鸡巴玩意啊！！】

【他妈的别喷了——咳、咳咳傻逼】

爆豪在见来者并不是他苦大仇深的两个对家时迅速收了爪子，于是当他稳稳当当落在一身红的少年根前的时候他伸出的巴掌上只有一圈粉色的肉垫软乎乎的揍在少年脸上，但却还是没有逃过那瓶奇怪药水的一顿狂喷。

【——咳、都他妈说了！！！！】

【别喷了！！！！傻逼臭头发！！！】

爆豪啪一下打掉了那瓶粉色的药剂，揪着红发少年的领子几乎是脸贴着脸一个字一个字从牙里磨出。

【诶诶诶！！对不起！！！！不自觉就——】

他被肉垫来回扇了两个巴掌，软乎乎还挺香，晕头转向脑子还没转过弯了于是在对方咄咄逼人的气势下毫不犹豫的开口抱歉。

不过好在狼人似乎并不打算为难他，他听到对方不耐烦的咂嘴声，忿忿的放开他被揪的快窒息的衣领，低头嗅嗅自己光裸的胳膊。

【喂、你给我喷了什么】

面色不善的狼人低低的开口，凶神恶煞的模样好像下一秒就要把他吃掉。

【...这个是出门之前妈妈给的驱狼药水】

【....虽然不太好意思但毕竟是小红帽，看到狼人不自觉就用上了】

【你没事吧！！】

面前一身红裙的健壮少年不好意思的挠了挠头，那一脸愧疚的样子还有那双一个能打十个的健硕手臂，就怕下一秒就要来个标准土下座。

【哈！？】

【小红帽？没听说过】

爆豪嫌弃退开两步，他踮起脚尖半蹲在地上，尾巴甩啊甩一圈毛绒绒的裹在腰上，却还是非常警觉的嗅着身上奇怪的味道。

【诶！没听过吗！大灰狼吃小红帽的故事！在我的家乡可是很有名的！】

 

【谁管你啊！我们才不吃吃你们这种女装肌肉男！呕、这衣服也怪恶心的，你是变态吗】

 

【诶！！！！真的吗！！！？我只有这一条裙子】

 

【哈！？——所以说！！！！谁管你啊！！！快告诉我你给老子喷了啥！！！】

狼人蓬松的金色毛发因为这一来一回毫无逻辑的对答气的炸开，圆滚滚一圈像气急了的猫咪，狼人龇牙咧嘴的朝小红帽扑去，却被小红帽筋肉十足的臂膀挡下。

这下可好、他爆豪胜己难道连普通人都打不过了吗！！！？？？

【别急啊、等等我看一下】

小红帽从容的挡下了狼人一记肉垫攻击，一手攥着对方不断挣扎的胳膊，转头去看瓶身上的使用说明。

【......嗯、...哦...哦！原来是这样】

随着一行一行的跟进，他脸上的表情越发严肃，读到最后他猛的一个点头，一脸正经无比的表情凝视着仍旧一头雾水的爆豪。

【我叫切岛锐儿郎】

【——对不起、我一定会对你负责的】

哈！？突如其来的展开让爆豪不知如何应对，他先是愣了两秒而后露出了被耍的羞愤表情，龇牙咧嘴的从喉咙里发出哧哧的威吓声。

【......你他妈的玩笑开够了吧】

他被气的脸色发青，攥住的手腕由于体态变形开始膨胀，原本收起白色的利爪也逐渐从肉垫中钻出直直抵在对方的喉咙口上。在对方松手的瞬间，他弓起身子一把抄过那瓶药剂，远远的退到了后方。

真的好像炸毛的猫咪、切岛锐儿郎如是想。

【.........】

爆豪背对着切岛，低头钻研着瓶身上的使用说明，眉头却越搅越紧——倒不是因为这药是什么，只是这似乎是用不知道哪个犄角旮旯的方言写的，饶是聪明如他也看不懂个究竟。

【...啊...对不起...那个是让狼发情的魔药】

而远处的切岛愧疚的攥着裙摆，他从树后探出脑袋，回忆着方才读过的内容语气显得越发飘忽。

【......还有】

【...如果不在月亮出来之前解决掉的话...就会无差别变成母狼】

他明显看到背对他蹲下的狼人猛的顿住了，全身紧绷却又隐忍的不断颤抖，他猜如果不是药剂生效了话，这头脾气暴躁的狼人大概已经被气到断路了。

咕咚、他咽了口口水，好心的再补了一句。

【...当然...如果你是母狼的话就另当别论了】

 

【......】

 

之后大概有一两分钟的时间，一人一狼对峙着谁都没有开口，这让切岛觉得非常抱歉，毕竟对方也不是奔着要吃他的念头来的，这魔药的作用确实也太过分了、不管怎么说，面前这个全裸的狼少年也算一个真正的男子汉。

嗯！他攥紧拳头踏出了第一步。

【...你还好吗？】

他小心翼翼的靠近缩成一团的狼少年，几步路的距离愣是走出了视死如归的坦然，为了不让对方太过焦躁，他做了几次深呼吸露出灿烂的笑容。

【没事的！！！只要和我做爱就可以解除了！】

果不其然在搭上对方肩膀的时候被揍了！！！

狼人毛绒绒的爪子直奔他面门，爆豪抓住他的胳膊就是一个实打实过肩摔，砰砰、听着挺痛的！

但！！是男子汉就要忍住！！！

切岛咬着牙愣是将到嘴的痛呼咽了回去，他被爆豪压着，几乎是大字型的被狼人的身体整个盖住。

【——混——蛋——我杀了你！】

狼人明显不想碰他的裙子，即使是这样一个难支撑的压制动作，他还是小心的避开的那团飘啊飘的红色布料，重重一脚踩在他分开的双腿间，裙摆被风压掀起露出藏在底下的黑色子弹裤——嗬、尺寸还挺有种的，爆豪眯着眼凶恶的顶了下膝盖马上看见红发少年一脸紧张的向后挪动。

【——对不起！！！你听我说！！！】

切岛一边后退一边还要提防那几根架在他脖子上的利爪，他摊开双手，像驯服野兽那样小心翼翼的放上爆豪的鼻子尖。就他学过的知识来说，这时候他应该表现的委婉一些，但显然面前这位不吃这套。

嘶、他刚伸出的手掌上大大咧咧印着一口牙印，而始作俑者则毅然决然的狠狠咬住了他还没来得及收回的另一只手。

【在这之后要杀要剐悉听尊便！！！这件事起因在我！我必须要对你负责！！！】

【——闭嘴！！！】

拳头悬在空中差一秒就要和切岛高挺的鼻梁来个亲密接触，但那一拳头却又震了下，几乎是擦着切岛的半边脸亲吻了大地，连本还在叫嚣着的爆豪都突然安静了下来。

砰、！

他猜可能那瓶魔药起作用了。

【喂？】

打在地上的拳头支撑着发颤的身体，噗通噗通、心率的突然加快让爆豪不得不张开嘴用力呼吸，药效来的很猛，那是当然、从体内燃起的熊熊热度使狼人缺乏色素的身体开始发红。

【那个...你还好吗？】

眼看狼人摇摇晃晃快要倒下，切岛眼疾手快搂住了对方的腰，还为了防止对方摔跤下意识的向上拎了下，好让狼人空空的屁股蛋借着他结实的大腿找到些着力。那块红色项圈上的金属牌子在他脸上晃荡来晃荡去，他眯起眼看见上面刻着的文字——大概是名字一类的吧。

【爆、豪胜己？】

他下意识的读出了声，却不知道是念错了音还是怎么了，只得到了爆豪软绵绵打来的一记重拳。

【...混蛋......滚开、老子才不用你管！】

【都怪你个拖油瓶！！！】

倔强的狼人竖起尾巴，即使身体已经火辣辣的烧着了，却依旧吊着嗓子不相信这狗屁魔药真的有强制发情的功效。他坐在切岛褶乱粗糙的红裙子上本能感觉难受的磨蹭了几下，蓬蓬的爪子摁在切岛的脸上好不让对方看到他难堪的表情。

【......呼...噜】

等等、等等！！！

他就这同样的姿势又磨蹭了两下。

【！！】

他一脸惊恐的看向自己快速站起的小兄弟，一如兽人傲人的尺寸紧紧贴在他开始发烫的小腹上，同时有什么黏糊糊的东西从他的身体内部渗出、说具体点，是从他排泄用的那个小洞里。

[！！！！？？？？！！！！]

太过惊讶以至于连骂人都忘记的狼人坐在切岛的大腿上，全身僵硬的就连尾巴尖都没动一下，吊着的那双眼也红红的有些委屈。

这让切岛有些担心了——为了缓解气氛，他拍拍胸脯二话不说的掀起裙子。

【别怕别怕、中了魔药都会这样的】

【刚刚我也不小心吸进去了一点！】

【你看——这是正常的生理反应啦！】

裙摆从爆豪屁股下抽走的摩擦感让那条尾巴猛的抖了下，立在爆豪小腹上的阴茎抖动着涨大了一圈。随后在没了裙摆遮盖的双腿间，爆豪愣愣的看到藏在内裤下那块生气勃勃的鼓胀，仿佛兜不住般的隐约能看到些形状。

【———！！！！滚开你个女装变态色情狂】

他被吓的一个激灵，几乎手脚并用的从切岛身上跳起，只是那一截不慎被压在身下的锁链不争气的绊了他一下——哐哐、没稳住身形的狼人再度重重的坐回了切岛的大腿上，私密部位传来的猛烈撞击感疼的爆豪眼睛更红了。

【呼—唔！】

他暂时不敢再乱动了，只能一手遮着自己开始滴水的阴茎，坐在切岛身上小心的调整呼吸——他已经错过逃离的最佳时机了，魔药的热度放肆的攀沿，就连那条尾巴都卷了起来，像小狗一样紧紧贴在屁股上。

【都说了别乱动了...这样只会让药效来的更猛】

【来——跟着我做】

【呼——吸——呼——吸...】

【现在好点了吧！】

面前的男孩笑的一脸阳光，他拍了拍爆豪不断发颤的肩膀，鼓励似的竖起一根大拇指。当雄性荷尔蒙触碰到他身体的那刻，狼人控制不住的从喉咙挤出几串呼噜，他的手指蜷紧了，尾巴一抽一抽的乖巧的竖起，为即将交配的对象让尾。

【...不过我还是第一次做这种事情】

【所以如果把你弄痛了，记得要说啊！】

切岛不好意思的挠了挠头，那双结实的胳膊在抬起的那下，爆豪盯着他腋下紧绷的布料毫不怀疑下一秒就会炸他一脸。只可惜那裙子确实结实的紧，哪怕背部绷紧了也只是发出细碎的吱吱声——他被切岛温柔的放倒在地上，看到他宽阔的肩膀将袖子邦的笔直。

【...你叫爆豪对吧】

他不知道自己为什么没跳起来把这家伙的头拧下来，那双红瞳涣散的聚起一条竖仁，呆呆的望着面前这个红发的大男孩是怎样把手放上他的脸颊——一如他见过的发情的雌性，将自己的双腿盘上对方紧实的腰腹。

【...嘎......咕...】

他半张着嘴，口水从他无法控制的舌尖滑落，口齿不清的哼哼些自己都无法理解的音符，太突然了、他拼命抓紧了对方的衣领，用粗糙的布料折磨他立起发涨的阴茎。

他得停下。

【呼...唔——！】

【哈、别舔——好痒啊...】

狼人湿漉漉的舌头舔着切岛的脸，因为长着倒刺的缘故有点沙沙的发痛，他知道这专门做出来对付狼人的药效绝对很猛，于是当爆豪夹着他的腰对着他的裙子一顿猛操的时候，他还很贴心的圈起爆豪的腰好让对方更加亲密的接触到自己。

【爆豪...稍微把腰再抬起来一点】

【接下来可能有点难为情...我要把手指放进去了】

他抓着怀里不安分的小狼，手指摸索着拨开那条软蓬蓬的尾巴，沿着尾巴骨一路摸到了那张急需被操的小口——那里已经因为魔药的缘故湿透了，滑滑软软的一圈急不可耐的吃下了他的一根手指头。

可能是润滑充分的缘故吧，在手指进到两根的时候爆豪还依旧乐此不疲用裙子安慰自己。常干粗活的手指上结着又厚又硬的茧子，在狼人湿漉漉的肠道里进出耕作，将肠子的褶皱撑开了，用指甲沿着那条挤出的缝向里噗嗤噗嗤的钻进两个指节。

狼人的尾巴兴奋的拍打着地面，鼓励他将更多的东西塞进屁眼里，于是那根抽出的手指揩了揩过多的肠液，把第三根手指头也加了进去。

【——呼唔唔——！别——】

爆豪仰着脖子，难耐的向后倒去，突然下沉的腰肢刚好使得手指顶在了那块从未发过的神奇按钮上。噼啪、噼啪，切岛的手指头摁了两下，爆豪漂亮的后背又扇动着再次弓了起来，他被自己的尖叫噎住了，于是只能一颤一颤的发出可怜兮兮的打嗝声。

屁股里突然强烈的异物阻塞感让他感到困惑，他下意识的夹紧屁眼，却是让切岛的手指头再次从那圆鼓鼓的腺体上撵过几次。时间忽然像断帧一样慢了，他的鼻翼抽动着，感觉到自己的肠道是如何在手指的分开合拢之下呼吸的，咕啾、咕啾，肠液被指头拨开发出像蜂蜜被搅开的声音。

【嘶、别咬——这是为了你好】

【不想变成母狼的话就稍微忍一下！】

【爆豪也是男子汉对吧！！】

切岛稍微用力压制住了爆豪乱蹬的双腿，他将膝盖挤进爆豪的两腿之间，撬开他拧在一起的大腿，将手指钻的更深了。在爆豪吚吚呜呜的叫骂声中，切岛堪称细致的扩张没能成功进行多久——一是他的胳膊上已经没有空余的地方给爆豪安上牙印了，二是魔药的效果太强了以至于不怎么劳心，爆豪的后穴就已经烂熟湿透了为交配做好准备。

他好心碰了碰爆豪硬邦邦的下体，拇指和食指围成一圈帮他上下撸了几次。狼人的尺寸堪称惊人，基本能让大半男人感觉自卑，但好在他切岛锐儿郎的尺寸也不小，虽然没狼人这么长，但在粗细上可是佼佼。他用指腹磨了会爆豪的龟头，有点恶作剧的用拇指弹了两下，充沛的腺液随着指弹声一两滴溅上了小腹。

【唔！】

爆豪的身体热的像块融化的蜜糖，全身泛着情动的潮红，看来已经为交配做好了全部的准备，他也适时的脱下了内裤用沾满爆豪腺液的手掌撸了两下。

【爆豪...准备好了吗】

他看向爆豪的眼，发现它依旧是涣散的一条，像动物一样瞳孔缩小砰砰砰的跳动，爆豪用鼻子发出小兽般的呼呼声，那条灵活的尾巴在他的大腿上缠上一圈，用蓬松的尾尖拍打切岛翘起的臀部。

他的呼吸一沚，几乎被迷的神魂颠倒于是弯下腰用和野兽一样尖锐的牙齿轻扯爆豪红红的唇瓣，往他竖起的狼耳朵里亲密的吹了口气。

【...待会记得要深呼吸】

【要上了】

他猜爆豪现在应该已经感觉不到多少疼痛了，但当他那根过粗的物什借着爆豪股间的润滑撑开后穴的时候，爆豪揪着他的手忽然收紧了，尖锐的爪子将他的衣服戳了几个窟窿，缠在一起。

【没事的...没事的、马上就好了】

他去摸爆豪汗湿的额头，不停亲吻他的脸颊想以此将爆豪的注意力从他那不该被男人插入的地方转移，可惜没起什么作用——爆豪开始哭了，他缠着切岛的尾巴骨用力的绞，后背抵着地面不安的向后退。

于是那好不容易进去一个头的阴茎又啵的一声滑了出来带出一股透明粘稠的淫液，藏在臀瓣下的后穴不满的翕动着，粉色的肛口呼吸一般绽放，吸住阴茎的顶部似乎不愿离开。

【乖狗狗、你能行的】

他想起以前养过的宠物，那是一条体型很大的混血狼狗，棕色的毛脏兮兮的喜欢往他怀里钻，只要摸它的下巴它就会安静下来。不知怎的，他的手指挑开项圈，吻上了爆豪仰起的下巴。他听见爆豪喉管振动的呼噜呼噜声，有节奏的一深一浅，乘机往爆豪的身体里挤了点，一手把着自己的下体在穴口周围打着转缓慢又坚实的楔了进去。

【——嘎哈...呼——呼...】

那东西进的很慢，足够时间让爆豪感受到自己屁眼黏糊糊的湿度，像是果冻一样柔软却紧致的吸住捅进来的异物。他觉得很热，热的快要爆炸了，尤其是他下半身那块，屁眼被摩的又辣又涨，而那根挺动的小棒也因为丞待释放的精液燃烧起来。

狼耳朵少见的垂了下来，像委屈的小狗耷拉在头顶，收起爪子的软软肉垫用力抓紧了他的救命稻草，拼命咬着牙期望自己不会放荡的叫出声。他的腰用力的挺了下，在切岛完全进入之后无法控制的收缩后穴，那很难受，本能的想排出异物却只是让他很加清楚的感觉到切岛阴茎上的每一寸脉搏。

【呼...你太棒了爆豪】

切岛亲了亲他的鼻尖，像是在夸奖他女人一般的蜜穴，一插进去水便噗嗤噗嗤的从阴茎和肠道贴合的缝隙中挤出。他的一只手放在爆豪的小腹上不轻不重的搓揉着。

一开始爆豪并不知道这样做的缘由，只是觉得屁股很涨，肚子也跟着有点钝痛，直到无意间好奇心使他瞟了两眼他们埋在红色裙摆下的交合处，他才发现那片切岛手掌下盖住一半的红色印记、像一朵半开的花骨朵。

【......哈...？】

那应该是魅魔惯用的魔法陷阱，子宫一样的花纹印在猎物的腹部，但为什么会出现在这里呢。

他抬起头，却看到男孩从红色兜帽中露出的弯曲犄角、愤怒将最后紧绷的理智一把扯断。

【...唔......呼、哈...你他妈...竟然骗我】

他从喉咙里发出威吓的嘶嘶声，但好不容易攒起的质问却被阴囊撞击的啪啪声再次打乱，他喘的不成样子，毫无姿态的蜷成一团随着身后的一次次深入颠簸摇摆。而被揭穿的年轻魅魔只是咧嘴笑了笑，他不再客气了，挺动腰腹将自己的阴茎捣的更深了。

切岛晃着腰，让自己的阴茎像搅拌果酱一样在狼人湿热的屁眼里画着圈圈，两人的交合处一片泥泞，仿佛他每插一次那里都会淫荡的挤出水来。

【我已经好久没见过有活物从城堡里出来了】

他将红色兜帽掀开，那对尖尖的黑色羊角便钻进了爆豪的眼里，爆豪的眼里满是被欺骗的历色与愤怒，但他的爪子却被陷阱束缚住了于是只能被迫挺着腰承受快感的鞭策。

【你是他们的狗、对吗...爆豪】

切岛看他的眼神突然变得很不一样，他说不清，就好像在看低级的不会说话的动物、一只可以随着主人心情摆弄的宠物。

【...嗯哈...滚！...你他妈才是唔——狗】

他伸手用爪子挠切岛的脸，切岛就用身下的棒子狠狠捅他的屁股，他被捅的一阵哆嗦几乎口齿不清的快要尖叫出声。那双手还放在他的小腹上不紧不慢的揉着，隔着软软的皮肉温柔的安抚内脏，噗通、噗通，好像他的肚皮里真有别的什么一样。

【我很喜欢爆豪你】

他一根一根的收起手指，最后只留下了食指抵住了他肚脐眼上方那颗爱心纹样。

【所以不用担心、我只是也想送你一份礼物】

因为过分灿烂的笑容而眯起的眼睛里藏着一团灼灼火焰，用鼻子哼出一段他听不懂的古老旋律，他猜那应该是什么下三滥的咒语，因为从那一点开始他的小腹忽然烧灼般的痉挛起来，那片花纹变得像他眼睛的颜色，红色的、血一般刻进他的皮肤里。

【——呃啊、啊啊啊啊！！！你、呼——】

空气从吸入鼻腔的那一刻便被从血液中蒸腾的热度蚕食让他连合上嘴的选择都没有，他用力掰着切岛的手指，却无法让那根食指移动分毫。

【————哈...停下——好痛】

他痛苦的蜷起身子，却因为被操的姿势让对方的那根更深的捅进他的屁股里，像是被一拳殴打到胃部，令他牙口发酸。切岛还在那继续念着咒语，他的双腿推向两侧交叉攀在切岛的后背上，随着大力的顶弄背部被树叶摩擦的发痛。

奇怪的幻觉攥着他，让他在被深深操到直肠顶部的时候蜷起脚趾尖叫，黏糊糊的液体从蜜壶里渗出，被皮肤二次吸收后变得瘙痒难耐。他的屁眼被操的又辣又痒，心跳也因为窒息而停顿两秒。

【别怕、别怕】

【不是什么坏事，习惯的之后就会变得快乐起来】

在爆豪快被操到气绝的时候，咒语终于完成了，那片扎眼的红色花纹贪婪的霸占了爆豪的整个腹部，到了结尾又分出两根花枝从阴囊两侧一直延伸到大腿内部。

【嗯？爆豪...】

他拍了拍狼人肉嘟嘟的脸颊，用指尖逗弄他因为太爽而吐出一截的舌头尖，爆豪的胸膛依旧有力并且快速的起伏着，但他的眼却早就神智不清的空空翻向上方。

【——唔、哈嗷！】

接着他向下摸到那根翘起的阴茎，白白嫩嫩的和它主人的脸蛋一样漂亮，拨开顶部圆圆一圈的包皮，粉色的内筋沾着半透明的白色一抖一抖颤的厉害。

【啪、】

随着指弹的一声，狼爪子用力的抠进泥土里。

 

【啊呀呀、这样的小胜太糟糕了！！！！】

 

正当他苦恼如何唤醒身下这只嗜睡的小狼时，少年的声音出现在头顶。

【哦、是绿谷啊！】

【好久不见还是这么有活力！】

他朝空中漂浮的半透明幽灵挥了挥手，明明还在干着肮脏的勾当，语气却如在问午饭吃过了吗一般平常。爆豪依旧乖巧的含着他的鸡巴，生理性的蠕动将它伺候的很好，当被操过深的时候发出几声哭一般的叮嘤。

【嗯...说起来自从切岛君的狩猎场扩大到城市之后就很少见到了】

【还是一如既往的喜欢扮演类的类型呢】

【...比起那个、小胜他怎么样】

幽灵踩着树叶落到了地上，他兴致勃勃的观察着几乎已经不省人事的狼人少年，一边碎碎念着在同样半透明的小本子上记着什么，绿色的眼睛骨碌碌的转动仿佛每一个细节都不愿意放过。

【爆豪他啊！是难得一见的好猎物！！】

【在看到的第一眼就控制不住下手了、真是对不住你和轰了】

【如你所见】

切岛向后挪了点，好让绿谷看清藏在裙子之下的那一部分，大多是黏糊糊的体液、有肠液也有刚射出的还在流动的精液，除此之外就是腹部的那片花纹。

【诶...是淫纹啊】

当幽灵微凉的手指碰到皮肤的时候，爆豪控制不住的打了个冷颤，狼人金色的睫毛扇动着却只是迷迷糊糊的半梦半醒。于是很难得的，当绿谷的手掌整个贴上的时候他没有做出龇牙咧嘴的恐吓样子。

爆豪的身子很热，尤其是他的手掌下方，因为吃进了一根过粗的东西染上了两倍的热度，他十分细心的摸着，甚至能感受小腹下面的微微隆起——呀、他觉得自己的脸有点发烫。

【这么说、切岛君也和小胜订下契约了？】

绿色的眼珠子转了一圈从爆豪潮红的脸上落到切岛手下按着的淫纹，在小本子上记下些什么。

【嗯？算是吧、抱歉给你们添麻烦了！】

 

【诶诶没事的！只是这样的话小胜可是债务累累了，再加上我和轰君的、大概到还清之前都只能这样过日子了吧】

【不过要不是切岛君，可能小胜已经逃到我和轰君都找不到的地方去了】

【...等做完之后能借用一下吗，轰君还在另一头找小胜，我们之间也有点私事要处理】

说着绿谷乖巧的找了个空地坐下，双手搭在膝盖上，脊背因为前倾的动作绷的笔直，也因为面前过分赤裸的画面感到一阵燥热。

【嗯、我马上就好！】

红发少年满脸愉悦的答应下来，他俯下身捏着爆豪的耳朵继而拍了拍他的脸颊，那双红瞳依旧雾蒙蒙的沉迷在世界的另一端。

【抱歉啦爆豪、可能会有些粗暴，不过这是为了你好】

他有点小失望，如果可以的话他更希望自己的猎物能在清醒的状态下完成这次交合，他的手穿过一层层堆在一起的红色裙子摸到了狼人湿漉漉的尾巴根，用力一拽，肠肉一层层紧致的吸力爽的他头皮发麻。

【————咿唔！】

他拽着爆豪的尾巴让他翻个身，就这这个姿势，他的肉棍在爆豪屁眼里结实的滚了一圈，屁股高高撅起的姿势像极了一只求欢的母狗。

啪啪——他拽着敏感的狼尾巴一边脔他一边掌捂那两片白皙紧致的臀肉，爆豪的身体于他有一种魔力，每一次的抽插不能满足他而是让他想要再更深更深的，把他操穿了才好。狼人天生充沛的体力非常适合魔物的吸食，切岛满足的吐出一口气，弯下腰用牙齿磨着身下人从项圈下的那块细细颈肉。

【——咿...唔——唔嗯...！】

狼人野性又柔韧的腰部此刻也开始上下振摆，囊袋拍在臀肉上激烈的啪啪声听的人脸红心跳，切岛一手扶着他的腰，向下摸一点便碰那了块还在发烫的淫纹。

还差最后一步、

【...呼...爆豪......爆豪...你会永远记住我的对吗】

他在猎物仰起的脖颈上留下一片红痕，用几乎能把对方骨头掰断的力气握住那两片扇动的胯骨。可怜的狼人被一下比一下深的顶弄操醒了，他的屁股猛的缩紧，觉得有一股热流在小腹乱窜，贪婪的张开小嘴紧紧吸住身后的那根，使劲的绞。

榨出新鲜的精子。

【...呃啊、混...混蛋——不准射在...唔！————！！！啊】

他连话都没能说完便被无上的快感攥住了，眼泪噗噗的往外跌，他张开的嘴只能吐出红红的舌头尖，甚至连呼吸都无法做到，只有那条尾巴依旧灵活的缠在切岛的大腿上，害怕又渴望的收紧又放松。

 

【...怀上我的孩子吧...爆豪】

【生下来的话、咒语就会解除】

 

 

02.

 

在那之后他不知道绿谷和切岛做了什么交易，总之，他又回到了那里——幽灵和吸血鬼共用的老巢。

【啊、】

【...因为结界的作用的又变回兽态了呢】

金色的毛球被绿谷抱在怀里，毛绒绒的只露出湿漉漉的鼻子尖，它累坏了，屁股里射入的精液还没有没被清理出去，再加上这幅骤然缩水的兽态，它用前爪捧着自己圆鼓鼓的肚皮觉得里面全是那恶心的东西，咕噜咕噜在里面搅动。

【轰君————我找到小胜了！】

 

【哦、是绿谷啊】

【你找到爆豪了】

绿谷抱着毛球在古堡里兜了一圈，最后在塔尖找到的时候，年轻的贵族吸血鬼正忙着打理许久没有清扫的阁楼，他从老远就闻到了爆豪的味道，所以在听到来人的时候甚至连头都没有抬起。

嗯...还有那股太过的腥臊味、他希望魅魔的精液不会对血质有所影响。

【...你出去的那段时间我把这里打扫了一下】

【以后就给爆豪住吧】

在把最后一本书扔进火炉烧成灰烬之后，他拍了拍手，指着面前空荡荡几乎除了一块大垫子之外家徒四壁的房间如此说到。

【我想过了，狼人的话不喜欢繁复的家具也不喜欢软软的床垫，所以睡地上的话应该没有关系】

【而且这个地方，离月亮最近】

【今天刚好是满月再合适不过了】

【要一起吗？】

绿谷当然明白话里所指的东西，他们的契约绝对公平，似乎共享战利品也合情合理，于是他揉了揉怀里的小毛球，轻快的踏了进来。

【当然】

幽灵几乎不怎么用他的双腿走路，轻飘飘的行在半空中像摇篮一样晃荡来晃荡去，爆豪躺在他微凉的怀里，因为太累的眼皮不住打架，兽态的小爪子没搭稳的垂下一只，偶尔又抽一下耳朵。

【小胜的契约可是要三个人一起才能生效】

【虽然之前切岛君突然来插了一脚，就结果来说也没什么坏事...】

【我先下去带小胜洗个澡吧】

【等一切就绪之后就可以开始了】

他没听见绿谷和轰的谈话，只觉得肚皮好涨好难受，一直有什么东西要从他的屁股里流出来。

【......唔...嗷】

直到绿谷把他放进一盆冷水里，他才终于找回对自己身体的控制。

[——混蛋废久...你他妈突然发什么疯！！！]

他一睁开眼就看到那两颗葡萄大的绿眼珠子骨碌、骨碌转来转去的烦死人了，他本能的张嘴，耳朵里却只听到了小动物受惊时低低的嗷叫声，一双长着肉垫的小爪子在他面前挥来挥去试图挠花面前那张蠢脸，接着找到了自己小小的尾巴。

可恶、他又变成这副窝囊透顶的样子了！

【小胜你别这样看着我】

【如果把你变回人形的话逃走可不好啊】

绿谷捋了捋袖管，舀了碗水就往爆豪头上浇。

【乖啦、现在不要乱动】

【小胜身上全是切岛君的味道...屁股里的东西也要好好清理一下】

仗着体型差，他一手摁住小狼的脖子下压拽着他的尾巴强迫他撅起屁股。软软的毛发因为沾了水粘成一簇一簇的，尤其是肛门周围的一圈，从外到里都湿透了。

【————唔——嗷...嗷呜】

他揉揉小狼鼓起的肚皮，猜测那里积攒着大量的精液。

有趣的是魅魔的魔法咒语哪怕是在爆豪变成兽态之后也依旧显眼的一块盘踞在粉色的肚皮上。嗷呜——！随着他用力的一挤，爆豪蹬着腿惨兮兮叫的很大声，一股稠状的白色乳液从肛口几乎不断的推出，像玩解压玩具那样，一捏一挤，源源不断的从爆豪身体里流出。

对于兽型态的爆豪来说，成人的精液量还是太大了，它小小的肚皮几乎被这些东西占满了，随着精液的减少，肚皮隆起的弧度也迅速消退。

【好可怜...肛门都肿起来了】

在初步挤出精液之后，他沾了点水借着体内还剩的粘腻把那口小嘴横向扩开，接着保持这个姿势把爆豪放进浴盆里。

【——啊嗷——嗷！！！】

吸血鬼是冷血动物，幽灵更是没有实体，所以绿谷端来的这盆水对于体温较高的狼人来说还是过于冰凉了。当他惨遭虐待的内脏与冰水充分接触的那刻，他屏住呼吸，觉得连自己的肠子都快要冻住了。

绿谷冷冰冰的手指在他的屁眼里乱搅，比人类形态小上四五圈的兽形最多也只能吃下绿谷的三根手指头、而现在已经满客了。

【唔...还真是精力充沛啊】

绿谷十分认真的帮爆豪清理后面，手指上百次的抽送让水充分进入了爆豪的肚子里，浑浊的白色汁液流了出来，无论他觉得洗的多么干净，再捅上几下依旧会带出些微乳色的液体出来，但即使这样他依旧非常敬责的一遍遍洗着。

大约十几分钟后，他才觉得洗净了。

 

【轰君】

【我把小胜带上来了】

 

他一手托着还湿漉漉的小狼熟门熟路摸上了阁楼，异色瞳的吸血鬼不知道从哪搬来了一张圆桌的茶几、两个配套的沙发，旁边的壁炉也暖烘烘的从火中飞出几只小精灵。轰坐在靠近窗户的那一边，他的手边放着一盏空着的水晶高脚杯，因为拉长的进食时间行动变得有些迟钝。

【哦...洗干净了吗】

绿谷点了点头，将湿漉漉的小狼塞进另个一同样没有温度的胸膛里。

【确实没什么味道】

他低头嗅了嗅，似乎因为方才经历过性爱的缘故，爆豪的血闻起来比平时更加甜美，让他迫不及待想要享用。

他看向绿谷，点头示意对方可以开始。

【小胜！小胜——看这边】

【作为当初治疗你的代价】

【按照契约，我和轰君会各自送给小胜一份礼物，而收下礼物之后，在你达成我们的愿望之前都无法离开这个古堡...】

为了让爆豪更好理解，绿谷指了指他肚皮上的那枚印记。

【...就像切岛君做的那样】

在爆豪有权反抗之前，他的第一份礼物就已经咔嚓一声扣在了他的脖子上——那是同前一个项圈完全不同的全新项圈...要说哪里不一样。

【BOOM——】

在戴上项圈的那一刻，他重回了人形。

【这是我送给小胜的礼物】

【在结界范围之内戴上的话就可以维持人形的状态，但就算这样也不要想着逃跑哦】

绿谷抬起右手好像虚虚握着一段什么。

【————嘎啊、！】

他向一侧用力一扯，爆豪便重心不稳的从轰的腿上摔了下来，爆豪双手扣着那块皮圈，脖颈因为大力的拉拽印出一道红痕。

【我的愿望很简单】

他伸出一根手指。

【一百年，我只要小胜的时间】

在妖怪间契约本就像高利贷一样危险，只是爆豪没能想到面前的家伙有多么不要脸。

【咳、咳——操你妈趁火打劫的混蛋！！！】

他被项圈勒的一阵背气，虽然腿肚子还酸软的提不起劲，但依旧不影响他因为爆怒而一爪子干掉面前的傻逼幽灵。

【——唔！——呃啊啊啊！！】

只是在他伸出爪子的下一秒，吸血鬼冰凉的手指头便攀上了他的脖颈，以绝对压倒的速度和力量折断了他的腕骨。

【你应该好好听别人讲话的、爆豪】

【...狼人的治愈能力很强，这点小伤对你来说应该几天就能恢复了吧】

他觉得该好好管教一下自己的宠物，在他将脸色发白的狼人抱上大腿的时候，贴着爆豪的脊骨还能感觉到一阵阵的巨颤。

【......呀...小胜还是乖一点比较好】

【...太惹轰君生气可不好】

绿谷担忧的飘了过来，他托起爆豪软软垂下除了痛已经毫无知觉的左手，语气有些心疼。其实他大可选择挥挥手指治好那块骨头，但这次，他决定坐视不管。

【......那么接下来该我了】

他把爆豪向上提了一点，双腿微微分开好让爆豪不怎么容易从他的腿上滑下来，他的声音听起来和平时没什么区别，只有他相处已久的好友才能听到其中难耐的躁动。

无论是生理还是心理上，他都很怕轰，像是吸血鬼与狼人生来的弊病。于是当他坐在轰怀里的时候，爆豪僵着身子几乎一动都不敢动。吸血鬼冰冷的手指从他的耳后根向下滑过，他捏起爆豪软乎乎的脸蛋，让他侧过头与其对视。

【它会很痛】

那双红瞳里印出两颗尖刺般的獠牙，在快速缩小的瞳仁中逐渐放大，绽出一朵红色的玫瑰。

【......唔...不——不要啊！！！！！——！！！】

血契、从今天开始，爆豪胜己就是他的移动血库了，无论逃到哪里，他都能靠着这份契约找到他，连死亡都无法阻止。

【...咕唔唔唔——我...不要...滚开】

那几根手指的力道大的惊人，捏着他的颌骨就像钳子一般，一向倔强的狼人在看到吸血鬼咬破自己的动脉的时候眼睛红了一圈，接着，轰用牙齿划开了自己的手腕，将一滴黑色的血嵌进他的生命里。

【————嘎啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！】

纯种吸血鬼的血液可以改变生物本身的构造，那一滴血发出滋、的一声，钻进了他的身体。

【以身体作为代价，你将享有和我同等的生命...不老不死】

狼人的身体因为骨骼的改造发出嘎吱嘎吱的可怖声响，他挣扎着从吸血鬼身上跌了下来，轰捏着他的右手不让他去抓脖颈那块开始变异的皮肉，他只好用那只被折断左手够到项圈下的缝隙，却是一片冰凉。

断掉的手什么都感觉不到。

【——啊——啊啊！！！！嗷！】

他被拉着胳膊半吊在空中，双腿不停的蹬踹只能踢起一些灰尘，他感觉自己的身体开始转变，变得和吸血鬼一样冰凉。他的眼里满是泪水，嚎叫声却穿不过那层结界，那双眼眨巴眨巴泪水簌簌，口水鼻涕丢人的挂下，他看到一双绿色的眼。

【————咕唔——废久、废久——救救我】

【——啊——！我不想.....我不想变成那样...】

他的脑袋够到了绿谷脚，毫无尊严的用耳朵去磨蹭幽灵露出的脚踝。

【......小胜...】

绿谷蹲下身，满脸愧疚的捧起爆豪的脸，他轻声念着特有的昵称，摇了摇头。

【小胜知道的吧...契约是无法更改的】

【就像我这种地缚灵一生一世都不能离开这片森林一样...】

【我和轰君都只是太寂寞了】

【对不起】

他用手盖上了那双不停流泪的漂亮眼睛，他能做的仅此而已。

【————啊、嘎啊啊——不要...不要】

 

转化持续了几乎整个晚上，壁炉里的干柴已经不够了，只有一两颗火星还带着炽热。清晨的古堡比别时更冷，吸血鬼下去找了些厚实的蕾丝被单裹在狼人的身上，幽灵还抱着他，明明是没有温度的灵体却还一个劲对着爆豪发红的指尖哈气。

【他还活着】

他好心的提醒他的老友。

【嗯...只是体温有点低】

 

【他会没事的】

他找了个角落坐下，从这个角度刚好可以看到爆豪微微抽动的狼耳朵，胃部因为超过两周没有进食而钝钝发痛。从爆豪来的那一天开始就没有出门狩猎过，他尝过各种血液，人类的、精灵的、当然也有狼人的，但没有一种是这样的。

让他想要独占。

...反正吸血鬼本就是这种自私又冰冷的怪物。

 

 

03.

 

【轰君、轰君——醒醒】

几百年了，他第一次真正睡着过，不过只有短暂的几个小时，他被绿谷焦急的呼声唤醒。

【小胜的体温有点不正常】

【因为我是灵体的缘故不太清楚...但是小胜的脸好红啊、从刚刚开始就一直往我身上蹭】

唔...他缓慢的眨了眨眼，猜想可能真的太久没有进食了。

苍白的指节一节一节摊开，他从沙发里站起身，试探性的将手指放上爆豪的额头，嘶、他皱起眉头因为指尖传来的烧灼感到不解。

【嗯...确实很烫】

【但不该是这样的】

【我们的血只会让体温变低...而且爆豪也没有明显的排异现象......】

突然像是想到了什么，他将被子一把掀开，果不其然看到了那块正在作祟的淫纹。

【...是代谢紊乱，还是有人在控制？】

他的手一放上爆豪的肚皮，狼人便打了个激颤，他追着轰的手指，难耐的向上顶了顶腰。

 

【......我觉得切岛君不会做这种事情】

【是因为今晚是满月吗？】

 

【......狼人发情的夜晚】

吸血鬼接了下句，接着他们对视了一眼，忽然达成了某种共识。

 

[主人总要照顾好自己的宠物不是吗]

 

绿谷先将爆豪从那堆白色的蕾丝床单中扒了出来，他用手肘穿过爆豪的腋下将他提起来版倚在自己的身上，接着顺理成章的抬起爆豪的一条腿。

【...昨天小胜刚和切岛君做过】

【这里还很松...直接进去也没关系】

像之前为爆豪做清理的时候那样，他将两根手指插了进去，高温的肠道紧紧吸着这两根冰凉的指头，一收一缩，淫纹催出的淫液迫不及待的流了出来，亮晶晶的抹在穴口。

【轰君先来吗？】

他礼貌的问了一句，一边给爆豪做着扩张。

【...你先来吧、我可能需要点时间】

别误会。

他确实喜欢爆豪，只是没想到这方面去，再来就是他是个忠实的禁欲者，噼啪、他挑开自己的腰带，找了个视角好的地方坐了下来。

【那我失礼了】

绿谷也没再推脱，虽然他一直都是那种腼腆派的幽灵，但那天下午他看到的景象一直刻在他的脑海里，每每想起都让他觉得莫名躁动。

他的小胜和色情挂上了勾。

【...呼......唔呼、！——！！】

他草草用手指插了几个来回，等到液体的咋咋声变得粘稠才停了下来。

上次作爱的是什么时候呢...哦、他想起来了，他还没来得及等到那一步就已经成了现在的样子。他深吸一口气，听到爆豪的喘息声因为他的插入忽然一滞，接着冲上云霄。

【呼...呼......小胜你好紧】

他气喘吁吁的靠在爆豪的肩上，因为太过的满足感，眼泪水控制不住的涌出。这是他第一次感觉到快感，像一道电流，从他被夹紧的海绵体直直击中他的大脑。

虽然不久前才刚挨操过，但爆豪的屁眼依旧紧致的很，紧紧箍着他的那根，要命的吮吸。绿谷因为这一阵阵的快感眯起眼，屁股刺刺的，下一秒便发出激烈的拍激声。

【——哈...哈...啊......哈】

爆豪软绵绵的窝在他的怀里因为撞击在他的身上一下一下蹦跳，濡湿的汗液似乎也沾上了他的手，好几次因为手滑扶不住爆豪的腰。

【哈啊————】

于是那一声变得格外婉转，囊袋重重的拍在爆豪的屁股上，尾巴因为被身体压倒而受刺激的竖起。他在睡奸中迅速抓住了快感，哪怕没有慰藉，阴茎依旧翘得老高滴滴答答甩出点水。

【唔嗯！】

绿谷的呼吸更重，他忽然放慢了速度，墨瞳沾染了疯狂的热度。他迷恋的看着两人的交合处，展示一般的扒开那两片臀瓣，好让坐在对面的吸血鬼也能看到那张可爱的小嘴是如何亲昵的吸着他不放。

爆豪的屁眼吸着他的鸡巴，粉红的一圈因为急促的呼吸而痉挛不断，从紧贴的缝隙中，过分充沛的淫水稀稀拉拉的挤出一些，看起来更为多汁。一根手指挤了进去，那些透明的淫水就一簇的沿着各种糟糕的弧度流下。

轰坐在那里，似乎还能看到手指拉扯出的粉色肠肉，软乎乎的，又湿又潮。

【轰君...小胜的后面还能再吃一点】

绿谷对他笑了，言下之意再明了不过了。

【一起来吧】

他站起身，解开领口的第一颗纽扣。

 

【......唔...嗯？】

当爆豪迷迷糊糊睁开眼的时候，他看见的不是冰凉凉的地板，也不是那颗随处可见的绿藻球，而是两根粗壮的男性阴茎——一根已经插进了里面而另一根只勉强被吃进了头部。

【...嗯】

他难受的动了动，看到那张小嘴猛的吮了一下——唔啊啊啊————！！！他不可置信的弓起脊背，因为太过的快感与刺痛头皮发麻。

【————什...什么——】

没等他来得及把最后一口空气吞下，他大睁着眼，看到另一根噗的一声嵌了进去。穴口因为超负荷的使用微微鼓起，里面因为紧紧吸着两根男性的阴茎连收缩闭合都做不到。

 

【呼、...绿谷...我进来了】

 

【......哈...小胜的身体里是不是特别舒服】

【你看...往上顶的话——唔、小胜会夹的很紧】

 

【...唔嗯...真的——我现在可以动吗】

 

爆豪夹在两人中间，听着他们莫名其妙的对话，喉咙一阵紧涩——妈的、现在被操的可是他啊！！！

【——姆...哈——混...蛋...你们——】

【————唔！！！】

【啊...太——深了——哈——啊！】

他刚想张嘴训斥，却被两人同时的顶胯顶的一阵恶心，他被口水呛住了，一边咳嗽一边可怜兮兮的揪住面前人的衣领，又觉得太过丢脸了而将手掌塞进自己的嘴里。

那两根东西在他的体内横冲直撞，两倍的宽度将他的穴口撑至透明，吃不下般发出过负荷的啵唧声。他的下半身像是着了火，被一次次摩擦甪直的肠道紧紧吸着体内的火柱，带出一小截又重重塞回体内。

【——啊...唔——！！！！】

他被操的几乎说不出话来，偏偏那两人还以为他依旧睡着，红白两色的脑袋搁在他的肩上，另一边是那头碍眼的绿藻球——他用力咬紧自己的手掌，不管破皮与否，打碎牙都想把那些丢人的呜咽吞进肚子里。

【咕啾、咕啾】

钉子结实的嵌进拔出，磨成乳白，它们有时同进同出，狠狠顶到他泛水的花心激的他一阵猛颤，有时又恶趣味的放慢速度在他的屁眼里搅动，他的屁股下面湿乎乎的一团不用想也知道那是什么的混合物。轰抓着他的手臂，所以没法慰藉的下体只能借着偶尔蹭到的一两下舒缓燥热。

【————哈啊！！！！】

肠子几乎除了炙热什么都感觉不到了，当两根阴茎一前一后撵过他的前列腺时，绝顶的快感竟使他挣脱束缚弹了起来——狼人优秀的腹肌剧烈抖动着，反弓的腰部爆发出肌肉的美感。他发出溺水般的呜呜声，落下的臀瓣重重砸回原处，将那两根东西吃的更深。

他现在开始怀疑这两个人是不是在假装作弄他，在弄出这么大声响之后，他们甚至连头都没抬一下，只是更加用力的拽住他的胳膊，腰跨，往下狠狠的凿。

【......呼...呼...小胜】

直到绿谷抬起头来和他接吻。

【哈————小胜...你醒了】

绿谷黏糊糊的舔上他的嘴唇，顺着下巴亲吻到他的眼角，他舔掉眼角的一两颗眼泪，似乎并不打算和他解释什么。

【呼...现在是不是感觉好点的】

【...没关系...我和轰君都会帮你的】

他将手放上爆豪发热的小腹，顺时针的打转。

【...发情期很难熬吧】

【放心吧...我和轰君会轮流照顾你的生理需求】

被两人对话吸引的吸血鬼这时才抬起头来，他梳理整齐的头发在激烈的床上运动中散落，一半遮住了眼，只露出那块结疤的蓝瞳——他也亲了爆豪，用牙齿咬破了下嘴唇。

【唔姆！！！！！】

吸血鬼本就具有催情功效的唾液和咬痕让欲火中烧的狼人更加暴躁，那条毛绒绒的大尾巴在身后有力击打着地面，啪啪啪的、听起来很是烦人。于是轰抓住那条尾巴用力掐住尾巴根的时候，爆豪尖叫着，爽的几乎把舌头都吐了出来。

【...哦...尾巴是弱点吗】

他用力扯了两下，最后几下的时候用指腹按摩那块尾椎骨的凸起。

【————嘎啊——别......哈！】

狼人忽然变得老实起来了，他咬着嘴唇，不堪负重的摒住快要滚落的泪珠。他的双腿盘住吸血鬼起伏的后背，在一前一后的顶弄下，喘的连口水都控制不住。

他又一次靠着后面高潮了。

【————啊——唔！！！！！！】

两人份的精液同时灌进他的[子宫]里，发出满足的咕啾声，绿谷的手放在他的小腹上，用力的揉，几乎能隔着肚皮抚慰到里面的两根阴茎。三张嘴唇凑的很紧，热气晕开的爆豪脸上的潮红，他吐着舌头，情难自已的用力摆腰，强势的不想让那些精子漏出半分。

【嘎啊！】

年轻的吸血鬼张开了嘴，尖尖的獠牙上印出沾了血的两个孔洞。

 

【爆豪...淫纹的契约】

【...我们会让你生出健康的孩子的】

 

HAPPY END.

对不起！我也不知道自己在写什么鸡巴但很爽！！！DDL真的让我一滴都没有了！！！赶上了520的小尾巴！！！我爱胜己一辈子！！！！


End file.
